When Sparks Fly
by Pop-Culture-Princess90
Summary: A story that starts off after 1x03, what happens when Chloe lets Alek in. When she realizes that he knows her better then anyone else and that shouldn't scare her away. Yes it does start with Alek sneaking into her room, but please give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

When Sparks Fly

9 Lives of Chloe King

Chloe and Alek A/N: Ok first off I own nothing. Second this is a fic that starts off with a late night visit from Alek. Yes I know this has been done but I started writing this after episode 3 and haven't had the opportunity to post yet so please give it a shot. This is set around 1x03 and may continue if the response I get is good. Oh and for those still wondering about my Eli and Clare multi-chapter fic I am sorry to say that I probably will not update that anymore. I just am not inspired to finish it sorry.

Sighing for what felt like the millionth time that day Chloe fell onto her bed. Rotating to her side the blonde Mai finally let the tears she had been holding back fall. Breaking up Brian- no she wouldn't over think what she had done. If she did she would only feel worse about the decision even if it was the best one she could make. Either that or her strength would crumble and she would end up running back to him. Neither was an option especially the latter, not if she wanted him to live and stay safe. Taking in a deep but shaky breathe and wiping the tears away Chloe almost missed the feeling of her bed dipping down behind her, almost. Rolling off her plush bed, (with more energy than she thought she had) Chloe fixed her body into a fighting stance. "ALEK!" She shrieked staring at the annoying basketball player lounging on her bed.

"What?" His voice was smooth but she could hear the cockiness underneath. Trying to hide the fact she had been crying Chloe let all the pain from the day out on him instead.

"Alek you can't keeping popping up in my room! My mom already thinks something is going on between us as it is! Haven't you heard on a thing called privacy! I know you have to protect me but can't you do that from the roof! I have had a long day dealing with a psycho killer I REALLY don't need this!" Pointing to the still open window she added with a hiss, " Just leave. GO!"

"No." The single word came out so calm and strong all Chloe could do was look at him stunned silent.

"NO!" Her voice was so loud she just prayed her mom wouldn't come charging in thinking something was wrong. "What do you mean no?" She asked forcing her voice to stay even and a bit quieter. Crossing one ankle over the other and tucking a hand behind his head Alek's face softened. She hated that she liked how comfortable he looked on her bed.

"Sorry about Brian." His voice no longer held an arrogance or superiority. "I know it sucks but he is safer this way. Besides he wouldn't have been enough man for you anyway." Almost simultaneously smiles appeared on both their faces as they slipped into their normal banter, Letting a well needed laugh echo through the room Chloe sat next to the still lounging smart alec.

"Oh he isn't, is he? I know I will regret asking this but who is man enough then?"

Locking his dark hazel eyes with her blue ones one of his eyebrows arched up. As if he was saying 'Do I really need to answer that.' Rolling her eyes Chloe gave his stomach a playful slap. Before she could pull back Alek used his feline speed to pin her hand to his body.

"Alek… Alek." Her voice cracked with nerves and as much as she wanted to deny it, lust. "Wha… What are you doing?" Keeping their bodies connected the male Mai used his other hand to push his upper body off the bed. "Chloe you know we are different, that we're special. We have all these awesome abilities but it comes with a price. It comes with a loneliness. If we let it being Mai can disconnect us from all who we know and love. " A flash of pain swept quickly over his handsome features. He tried to hid it but Chloe caught it.

Resisting the urge to run her hand through his dirty blond hair to soothe him, she let her free hand rest on the one holding her in place.

"I'm sorry about your parents Alek. I don't know what I would do if I lost my mom." His shocked expression made her think she had said something wrong. Was she not suppose to know about that? Was she not suppose to mention it? Pulling her hand off his Chloe began to back peddle. " I just wanted to say sorry. But I shouldn't have brought it up. It must still hurt to think about what happened to them. I shouldn't have said anything. And look at me I keep bring it up that can't be helping either. I know I should shut up. But I just keep rambling. Ok shutting up now." She felt her face heat up from embarrassment as she looked anywhere but Alek's gorgeous eyes. "Yea it does suck and I still miss them. But it just makes my point even more important. We have no idea what is going to happen to us. We could die tomorrow, especially the Mai. Not only are we having to watch out for The Order but it effects our personal lives too."

At the mention of Brian, Chloe felt a little pain in her chest again over the break up. Though now it was a dull ache soothed by the fact that not only did she know she had done the right thing. She had Alek agreeing with her too. Suddenly she felt his thumb rubbing circles onto her hand that was still on his stomach. She had totally forgotten about their intimate touch but maybe that was because it felt so right and comfortable she could. She didn't have to constantly worry about a touch that could kill him. As her mind began to spin his voice pulled her from the chaos.

"I just think that we should take every chance we get in life to have a life. We're living on borrowed time. If you don't put your heart on the line then you're never really living at all. When I like someone I go for it. When I want someone I let them know. I want you Chloe."

His hazel eyes were smoldering and Chloe couldn't take her eyes off of the boy… no man in front of her. As she focused on his eyes even more she was sure she could actually see his eyes change, slowly taking on a more feline shape. The need and lust he was feeling came through so strong it seemed to tap into a desire she didn't even know she had.

Slowly the hand on his stomach pushed up his chest. Each time her slim fingers grazed a new muscle in jumped in response. Even through his t-shirt she could appreciate how well formed the muscles were. The corners of her lips turned upwards into a smirk loving the effect she had on him. She was on auto pilot as her hand wrapped around his neck and she leaned in bringing their lips together. The spark that emanated from the connection surprised the hell out of Chloe. How can there be a spark this big with him. Sure there had always been an attraction between them but the feeling was so much more powerful then she thought it would be. This moment felt so right, DAMN! Pulling away she almost whimpered at the loss of contact. Plus unless she was mistaken she could have sworn he laughed in response. Pouting up at him her fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Wow." Alek's voice wasn't more then a whisper and it was Chloe's turn to laugh. His eyes were glazed and he had a goofy smile on his face as he spoke, " That was…" "Amazing." Chloe finished softly letting her hands roam down his back, and felt when it arched into her touch even more. "Yea…. I told you I was man enough." His smirk was back and she couldn't help but let out a huff slapping his chest once more. "Whatever you say Casa Nova." Chloe countered balling her fists in this shirt. "Well I guess I'll have to prove it to you then won't I." Leaning over her Alek guided the pair so they were lying down on her bed. As Chloe moved underneath him to get more comfortable with their new posistion a few things became obvious. The first thing was how much she loved his weight on her. It wasn't too much that she felt crushed but instead the weight made her feel protected and safe. His sculpted muscles seemed to mold perfectly to her feminine figure. The second thing was the trail of fire he seemed to light everywhere he touched. The kiss was just the start, and she knew it affected him like crazy too. Sure she could feel how excited he was, but it was more then that. She could…. smell it too probably thanks to her more feline side. Pheromones seemed to circle around them filling the air and making her even more excited. Wiggling underneath him once more to get relief she heard him growl at the friction she had caused. Staring up at his eyes once more to truly gage his reaction she was shocked to see they had become even darker if that was possible. He ground down into her as well making her gasp and him moan. Alek leaned down causing Chloe's heart to beat faster with the anticipation of his lips touching hers once more. He must have heard it though and in a move to try and frustrate her let his lips go to her neck instead. Agonizingly slow his smooth, soft lips trailed down her neck making her squirm and shiver in delight. The only thing that made it better was when he got to the junction between her shoulder and neck he bite down. A wave of pleasure shot through her causing her hips to buck up. His lips stayed there for a minute nibbling and sucking on the spot. She knew he was marking her… to mark his claim. What surprised her was she didn't care that he was doing it or even why. It was actually more of a turn on then anything else. Looking up at his face when he pulled back she could see his sweet smile but his eyes showed a kind of ownership or pride. Pride that everyone who saw the mark would know she belonged to him for now on. Before completely leaving the spot he kissed it once sweetly. Chloe's body once again took over as she wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped them over. Finding his eyes once more as she leaned over him she noticed all the superiority was gone from them. Instead she just saw a curiosity that seemed to be challenging her to make her next move. Hating that he still felt he had the upper hand to issue a challenge she decided to make him turn to a puddle of emotions. Slowly she let her hips start to rotate against his. Even as she felt the electricity go through her she didn't let out a peep. Needing to show him she effected him as much as he did her. He gripped her hips tight and just as he was about to moan… BEEP BEEP BEEP. Chloe's hips stopped immediately as she and Alek glared over at her phone that was lighting up signaling a new text . As she went to reach for it though Alek's hands gripped her hips a bit tighter. "Alek I have to check my phone." She tried to sound strict but it came out a bit breathy. "No you don't. " He let his hips thrust up a bit and Chloe had to bite back a moan but her head fell back anyway giving her away. "Yes I do that is probably a text from Amy wondering why I haven't talked to her since school. She gets even more worried about me since the whole Mai Uniter thing came around." Pouting he released her hips, but whimpered when her hips rolled against his as she got off him to reach for the phone still sitting on her bed. 'Where were you? You weren't at the café to hear me sing? Are you ok?' Knowing that this was going to take more deals and explaining then can happen in a text conversation Chloe knew she would have to call her best friend. Turning back to tell Alek that he should go and that they should talk to each other the next day at school she was shocked by his position. Once again he was stretched out on her bed looking completely at home, "Hey…. Um I gotta call Amy and calm her down. But can we talk about…." She moved her arms around in a way to say "all this", " Tomorrow?" "Sure, I don't want an angry Amy at school. " He spoke quietly thinking back to the last meeting the two had had over Chloes safety. He really didn't want to deal with that annoyance again. "Good Night, Chloe King." As he went to get off the bed he leaned towards Chloe once more. Snagging a quick kiss he smiled as she beamed back. A/N: So this is the end of chapter one. Let me know if you like it, love it, don't like it whatever. Oh and high fives to those who caught the Dark Angel quote.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of When Sparks Fly The next morning Chloe couldn't seem to sit still. She had changed her outfit three times and was now brushing her hair before repining it in a half pony tail. She knew that she had two big conversations coming her way that day and both were making her stomach twist with nerves.

First was the conversation with Alek about everything that had happened the night before. Just thinking about how far she had let things go made her heart race. She had never been that daring. Then again because of recent changes she really hadn't had the chance to be. All jitters about her actions aside she hoped he wouldn't freak out and pretend it didn't happen though. She had never felt anything so right.

The other conversation would be with Amy. When Chloe had called Amy the night before she had omitted everything about what had happened with Alek, Instead she spent half an hour promising her best friend that she was ok and uninjured. She didn't want to tell Amy anything without knowing what was going on with the gorgeous male Mai first. Exiting her bathroom once she stopped messing with her hair Chloe heard a thump on her roof making her laugh. Alek could never do anything the simple way. Scooping up her backpack and heading downstairs Chloe quickly said good bye to her mother. When she got outside though the dirty blonde man was no where to be found. "Alek?... Alek?" Chloe called out confused. She looked up at her roof thinking he was just trying to scare her. That he was going to jump down when she least expect it. "Looking for me?" Alek called from beside her. Following the amazing almost musical sound of his voice she finally noticed him. He was sitting up in the tree in front of her house looking way too relaxed. She was shocked she hadn't seen him before then, the tree trunk was only a few feet to her left. "Alek… must you be a cliché? A cat in a tree really?" Laughter shook her body as she smiled up at him.

"Very funny Chloe." His voice was light as he dropped down from the tree landing on his feet with a smirk. Strolling over to her Chloe didn't have time to react as he wrapped his toned arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Once the surprise wore off she melted into his body, looping her arms around his neck. This kiss seemed even better then the one from last night. There was the same passion and spark but underneath that was a tenderness. Her hands tugged on the hair at the nap of his neck trying to pull him closer. Spinning her around Alek pushed her back until Chloe hit the tree. After a few more kisses his lips slide down her neck again. Pushing aside the scarf she was wearing he exposed the mark he had made the night before, kissing it. It was as if he was reminding her once again. As if she could forget how it happened or who gave it to her. Her eyes snapped to his face when she heard him groan and push his hips into hers. Letting his lips travel back to her own she felt his tongue start to slide across her bottom lip. Just as he began asking for permission though a car honked as it zoomed by. Jumping apart the two teens laughed awkwardly. Fixing her clothes Chloe was just thankful her mother hadn't been the one to see them. After the bedroom incident Chloe was making sure she kept Alek and her mom apart. She hadn't realized she had been avoiding Alek's eyes until his hands reached up fixing her askew scarf.

"Now that is a great way to start a morning." Alek was smirking again and Chloe felt her cheeks heat up.

Knowing she couldn't put off this conversation even if it ruined the moment Chloe reached for Alek's hand intertwined their fingers and asked, "So ummm about last night?" Her sky blue eyes found his hazel ones a bit hesitantly.

His smirk disappeared changing into a very caring gaze. "Yea that was an amazing night. Not how I expected the night to go but no complaints here." "So as lame and girly as this question is…" She didn't want to finish the question out of embarrassment. Luckily Alek seemed to pick up on her emotions and her question like he was the empathy of the two not her. "What does that make us?" His voice only loud enough for her feline ears to hear. Like he didn't want her to freak out as the question was uttered. Looking straight in his eyes Chloe tried to channel the courage that she had used to kiss Xavier all those weeks ago. "Yea."

"Well would you kiss anyone but your boyfriend the way you have kissed me in the last 24 hours?" His voice was cocky but Chloe didn't care. A huge smile swept across her face. Giggling she couldn't help but launch herself into his arms once more.

"You're my boyfriend?" The question was more of a statement of disbelief as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. "Unless you have a problem with that? Can't handle more of me on a day to day basis. I know how badly I effect you."

"Oh I can handle you, you don't need to worry about that." She retorted with a smirk. She rolled her eyes at his cocky tone as she pushed away from his body. Before she got to far though he grabbed her hand pulling her back in close. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder they set off to school.

Approaching the school Chloe suddenly had a whole new set of nerves swimming inside her stomach. It wasn't even over the conversation and freak out she knew she was going to get from Amy.

Rather how the other girls would look at her. What the other girls would say about her. She knew the reputation Alek had as being a flirt. That however was all he ever did with the girls at the school. She knew the real reason why of course. He didn't want to physical harm any them. That wasn't what the girls thought though. They just thought that no one was ever good enough for him. Or when they first heard about him thought that Jasmine was his girlfriend and not his cousin. Chloe knew they were walking into the lions den and anything could happen.

Stopping outside the doors of the school Alek pulled his girlfriend closer. "You need to breathe I can hear your heart beating a mile a minute. Don't worry about everyone else ok."

His voice seemed to soothe her almost instantly. Squeezing her shoulder he tugged her through the doors and towards her locker. She didn't need her super senses to notice the gasps, whispers and eyes that followed the pairs down the hall. It didn't matter though not when she had Alek by her side… and hopefully her friends. That's what she just hoped at least. When her locker came into view she knew she wouldn't have to wait long, Amy and Paul were already there. When Amy's eyes found the couple it was like Chloe could see her best friends brain short circuit with surprise. Her mouth opened and closed until the Mai pair reached Chloe's locker.

"What the….? When did…? How did…? Is he your boyfriend?" Amy babbled through her shock.

"Amy breathe. Yes Alek and I are together, it just happened last night." When Chloe saw her best friend about to ask why she hadn't mentioned all this on the phone call the night prior Chloe continued. " I didn't say anything last night because we didn't talk about it until this morning and I didn't want to assume anything."

Looking at her two friends she saw the shock turn to happiness. Then without warning Amy leapt towards Chloe, giving her a hug that without Alek's arm still around her shoulder would have knocked her to the ground. "OH MY GOD CHLOE. I am so happy for you."

After Amy pulled back Chloe couldn't help but laugh at Alek's slightly awkward almost nervous expression. Looking back to Amy and Paul Chloe saw why. Paul had his arms spread out like he was waiting for a hug too… from Alek.

Clearing her throat Chloe looked in between the two boys hoping Amy would get the signal. After a moment the brunette girl finally caught up and began pulling Paul away from the situation. Probably worried more about what Alek could do to Paul more then the discomfort of the situation. "See you in class later Chloe, bye Alek."

Sliding out of his hold Chloe opened her locker and began preparing for the day. As she traded out different binders and notebooks Alek spoke up a bit awkwardly. "Hey listen I gotta go take care of some stuff before classes but I'll catch you later ok. We can eat lunch together"

Closing her locker door she turned to him trying to hide a goofy smile. He was being so sweet and she could tell how out of character it was for him to consider of peoples feelings. Especially people who weren't family. "Ok I'll see you later." After giving her a quick peck on the lips he was moving down the hall.

Sitting down at one of the cafeteria tables with her friends Chloe couldn't wait to see Alek. He had been on her mind a lot that morning and it was driving her crazy. She had never been the boy crazy type. Nevertheless just like every other part of her life Alek added himself into she couldn't deny that he was there. Or what he made her think or do. It was also getting more and more difficult to block out all the chatter she could hear going on around her about her and Alek.

Looking up at the clock again Chloe started getting antsy when she saw lunch was more then half way over. She started wondering where he was. Alek had seemed so happy about seeing her at lunch before school. Yet he wasn't there and he hadn't given her a heads up that he would be late. Normally she would think that something like a heads up for something so small would seem silly so early in their relationship. But they were different. They always had each others backs and were always talking to each other. They had to if they wanted to stay safe.

"Hey guys I am going to go find Alek ok I'll see you guys later." Chloe mumbled before escaping the gossip and rumors.

It took a few minutes but Chloe finally heard his voice coming from down one of the empty corridors. As she approached the noise however she discovered he wasn't alone. Hiding behind the nearest corner she let her feline hearing take over.

"Oh come on Alek," a sickly sweet voice almost whined. "What does that social pariah have that I don't?"

"Don't call her that Amanda!" Alek shot back annoyed.

"Why can't I! That is what she is! We are popular she is at the bottom of the pyramid. You're on the basketball team and I am on the cheerleading squad we BELONG TOGETHER."

Chloe heard a soft thump and peeked around the corner. A dark brown haired girl whose name was apparently Amanda had pushed Alek up against the lockers he was staying by. Batting her hands then body away Alek spoke and Chloe knew his temper was slipping. "Just… just shut up Chloe is a sweet, caring good person. She has more heart in her small finger then you have in your whole body. You need to just get lost because I am happy with her. And you really don't want to cross me not if you want your popularity intact."

"Bull shit!" Amanda screamed back. "You are with her because she is easy!"

Sensing that Alek was about to rip off Amanda's head Chloe decided to intervene. "Hey bitch!" Chloe called as she ran towards the two.

"What do you want you slut. This is a conversation is between me and Alek." Amanda tried to make herself taller and more intimidating.

"Well that's where you're wrong. You are having a conversation with my **boyfriend** about **me. **About leaving me if I heard correctly. I know this may be a hard concept for a girl like you to understand. But Alek… doesn't… want… you." Chloe slowed down the last sentence like she was talking to a five year old. As if to emphasis the point Alek let his hand snake around Chloe's waist as she continued. "He wants a girl with substance and intelligences. Not just a girl who can put her ankles behind her ears thanks to so many nights of practice with some many different guys. So you can bitch, whine and complain all you want… though no one especially us wants to hear it. But he is with me."

Letting out what could only be described as a sound between a banshee scream and a five year old having a tantrum Amanda spun on her heels and ran from the pair.

"Wow… that was really hot. And you didn't even release your claws on her." Alek grinned at his girlfriend who rolled her eyes at yet another cat reference even if she liked it. "Sorry I didn't meet you for lunch."

"It's ok you were dealing with a pest problem." Chloe's response came shocking them both making them laugh.

"I think I may have to thank you in private later when we are alone." Alek's voice was husky as they started off towards the lunch room hoping they still had time to eat.

She knew things like this would probably happen. Not just because of the shock of them together but the shock they were even talking to each other hadn't even worn off. It was strange but after something like that all Chloe could think about was crashing on the couch at home with Alek and watching some t.v. Man she was in deep.

A/N: Well there is chapter two hope you liked it.


End file.
